Acceptance:Adult Approval/Pyralis Karahalios
Name: Pyralis Karahalios Job: Assassin, thief, and spy. When she's undercover, she says she's a Healer. Ironic. Species: Werewolf Blood Status: Half-Blood Appearance: Her FC is Felicity Jones. Personality (more than a paragraph): : Pyralis is, to a word, a bitch. : She's not afraid to hide that, she knows it and she's at peace with it. : At some point deep down she could have been a good person were she not transformed into a werewolf - she would still have been bitter, but she would perhaps not be so vengeful ''about it - she'd felt abandoned and the way she was discriminated against as a werewolf made her feel even more bitter against most people. This has made her more closed off with few colleagues and even fewer people she would consider 'friends', her family are basically ostracized (especially her cousin Rosaline, with whom she has a rivalry.) Naturally she's secretive and she constantly hides herself behind a facade, this comes into conflict with a principally blunt nature that she has to swallow down. As a person Pyralis is a chess player - she plays to her advantage firstly, and foremost. : Her facade consists of a flirtatious young woman with an ironic feline grace, given her species; that's for when she's willing to ''play ''to achieve her goals. When she's not, there's a fierce, violent anger that threatens to be unleashed should she not get her way when she's past having the ability to be a diplomat. Pyralis is proud of her unique skillset and is narcissistic - using herself to get her own way in any way that she must, she still has a 'holier-than-thou' attitude and a shallow view of lust and love. The only person she has ever 'loved' is her one closest colleague, and even then she can seem rather scared of commitment. : She has a cold, intelligent view of business; when she's working, she seems like an entirely different person to when she plays. '''History (more than two paragraphs):' : Pyralis Karahalios is the eldest, though by no means only, child of Aristides and Agalia Karahalios. Aristides took his wife's name when they married at her insistence - Aristides' former name was Kalokairia like his brother, Dimitrou and niece Rosaline. They were by no means the sort of person she is today, they were the humble sort who merely got on with their lives, making their surname's fire rather redundant. Agalia was non-magical, Aristides was a House of Apollo graduate from the Greek Institute, which was an interesting pairing. If Aristides was fire, Agalia was the water that doused him - making the pair balanced, and happy - ironically, they gave birth to the least balanced person that most people know. Luckily for Pyralis, however, they were the doting sort (this spoiling was sort of how she wound up a brat) and they couldn't see how their daughter could ever do anything wrong. : She never went to Muggle school, she'd never wanted to go there, so Aristides took her under his wing. This led to a more impulsive and reckless tutelage than maybe Agalia would have liked, but you could never have everything your own way. Growing up with someone so different from you, as Pyralis grew up with Rosaline, increased the bitterness and lack of understanding of others - the two had always clashed. At seven years old she caused a neighbour who she didn't like to fall over (and break his leg), her parents viewed this as an 'accident' (they didn't much like the neighbour either) while Rosaline had no such signs. Pyralis wasted no opportunity to brag, she was of the view like her parents that Rosaline's Veela blood had nullified her magic. (This was partially bitterness as Rosaline and Pyralis both knew that as a Half-Veela, her cousin would always be considered the 'fairer' face.) : It was not long after that that it happened. Pyralis was on her usual mission to get her cousin in trouble by leading her into a forest near her home. Rosaline's earlier years, prior to six years old, had been spent in the city hub of Athens - so she couldn't be even more like a fish out of water. However, the forest was very dangerous and there was talk of werewolves in there. Rosaline and Pyralis, although they rarely concurred, agreed that this was probably Aristides' exaggerated way of keeping them out (he was a jokester.) Quite unfortunately, this particular 'tale' of his was the truth, and tonight was the night. : Rosaline ''bolted ''when she saw the wolf. Pyralis maintains to this day it is because her cousin was a coward, and she refuses to acknowledge that this action probably saved her life. She was bitten, and it was only because of Aristides that she remained alive. Pyralis spent a long time recuperating from injuries gained from the incident, and then had to come to terms with what she now was. What had been bitterness between them had become hatred on Pyralis' part, guilt on her gentler cousin's. : As revenge she kept pushing the 'squib' notion, it was all that she had against her. When her letter to GIAM set on fire in her hands that was a clear sign that Rosaline too was a witch (and it hurt, too). If it was possible to hate her more, she did then. Upon arriving at the Institute she watched Rosaline choose Aphrodite and possibly out of spite chose the direct opposite, Ares. She would have fit there either way, but it felt like a triumph. Neither of them changed because they didn't want to be accused of disloyalty. Pyralis was discriminated against by some of her fellow students when it was exposed she was a werewolf - and to Rosaline's credit, she stuck up for her. It only ended in Pyralis yelling at her that she didn't need her ''help ''but at least she tried. : (Pyralis was sort of bitter when Rosaline got quidditch captain. She'll never admit it, but she was.) : Upon graduation she sought out something that would fit her, and landed in the darker end of business. As a werewolf she found it quite difficult to find jobs at somewhere existing, so she started her own - a business for those of not-purely-magical heritage; werewolves, vampires, the lot, as a rival business to those who wouldn't accept them. After all, they were different, but harder, better, faster, and stronger. Rosaline was the Greek team's wonderkid, Pyralis watched this with anger - but she'd end up in the papers herself eventually, for very different reasons. Now she's fairly successful - she's twenty-five, she's not accepting she's reaching the end of the youthful spectrum. She takes things to counteract the premature aging that comes with lycanthropy, she'll never admit that, either. Comments Category:Adult Sorted Category:Adult Approval Category:Eurotrash Nerd's Stuff